For Hetty
by CreativeThnker
Summary: The team and their family member are captured. This story is supernatural and centered around Callen, Sam, {Kensi, Deeks} Hetty, Eric, Nell, Mosley, Hidoko, Nate, etc.
1. For Hetty

"There is nothing you can do to get me to talk. I have no family and nothing you can hold over me."

"Oh but you do Miss Hetty, your team.  
They'll make you talk because they are your family. It seems like you've got a mole. G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks, Eric Beal, Nell Jones, oh and you handpicked the new executive assistant director Shay Mosley and her assistant Hidoko. We are taking them all and their families. America will pay a lot for you all."

"Don't waste your time."

"Is the invincible Hetty Lange scared?"

"Stay away from them."

"Not a chance. You'll be reunited by tomorrow morning. My men are already on their way back with Sam Hanna's children. They'll be here in a hour."

"You're a dead man. If only new what beasts you are poking."

"If you are referring to the big man, no need to worry. He'll be handled."

"He won't be your only problem!" 


	2. Caught

"Alright stand next to Hetty and smile for your daddy. NOW!" The man yelled at us. I scurried to Hetty but my brother didn't.

"Make me." Aiden growled. The man quickly reached through the prison bars and grabbed my brother by the throat. I cried and watched Hetty quickly approach them and twist the man's arm causing him to let Aiden go. The group of men who brought us here immediately raised guns at her but she didn't let go until a nasty snap was heard and he shrieked in pain. Moving swiftly she ushered my brother to the cot that I was sitting on.

"You don't get tired of being tortured Henrietta, do you?" He asked.

"I won't let you hurt them." She replied. The man nodded at one of his men and he shot Hetty. I screamed as Hetty fell, my brother and I both moved to her side. I placed Hetty's head in my lap and Aiden sat in front of her as if to block her from any more shots. The man took a picture of us with his good hand and walked away. When they were gone, Aiden turned to us.

"It's ok Kamran, it's only a tranquilizer. A really strong one, why did she go to sleep so quick?"

"What about daddy?" I asked "What will happen to us if they kill our dad?"

"Uncle Callen will be our guardian." He replied examining the tranquilizer. "What is in this thing?"

"If they kill our dad, they'll have to kill Uncle Callen, Aunt Kensi, Uncle Deeks, Aunt Nell, Grandma Hetty, and maybe even Uncle Eric. Mom died 2 years ago, they're all we got." I panicked.

"You do know you don't have to call them out like that. The people here knows they are apart of a government organization." He said standing up.

"I like calling them by family names because they are family not by blood but by heart." I replied.

"That is so cheesy."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Somebody's following us." G said patting me on the back with a fake smile.

I chuckled. "I know. They've been following us for awhile. Let's take a walk." We walked for 10 minutes before a black truck sped in front of us. Our guns were out, and 6 men with bigger guns got out.

"You can kill us but you'll never know where your families are." One of the men said.

"Who are you?" Callen asked.

"We have Kamran Hanna, Aiden Hanna, and Henrietta Lange." Another man lifted a picture of them huddled around Hetty. "So Sam, if you ever want to see them again slide your gun over here." Both Callen and I slid our guns to them.

"If we knew you are that attached to your partner's kids. We wouldn't have kidnapped your father Nikita Reznikov, your sister Alexandra Reynolds, your nephew Jake Reynolds, and your girlfriend Anna Kolcheck. Handcuff them, make sure the big one is secure and load them in the truck." He walked off with his phone to his ear.

"Sam?" Callen asked the question, I was considering.

"We can't. Hetty is having trouble getting out and she's trained better than us. Our family isn't trained at all, we need to get in to get out so play nice." I responded. They handcuffed us and chained us to the seats inside.

"They're after us all." Callen said in the dark. 5 of the men chuckled. The van screeched to a stop and the 5 men hopped out, the talker got out of the passenger's seat. The 6 men stood in front of Kensi and Deeks who are in the same stance we were in. They made eye contact with us but didn't say anything

"Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks as you can see we have your friends say hi. Obviously, if they got caught you two don't have a chance. See we got their families including Hetty and they'll die if there is no cooperation. Kensi Blye-" They both put their weapons down and held their hands up. "What is with you all? Give me a chance to finish. Kensi Blye, we have your mother Julia Feldman and your father Donald Blye."

"My father is dead." She replied.

"If it makes you feel better, he wishes he's dead. Anyways, Martin Deeks we have your mother Roberta Deeks. So join your friends." The man walked off. Kensi and Deeks were quickly handcuffed and chained to their seats, there are 4 seats left. We drove off again and 15 minutes later Eric, Nell, and Hidoko were being chained down. We were on the road again for a hour when we came to a stop. Everybody was really quiet, we heard the man say "I have your son." and we began driving again. We stopped on the lawn in front of a glass house. Only one person was missing Mosley. She stood on her porch in silk pajamas with an AK-47.

The men got out and that's when she seen us.

"Where's my son?" She asked aiming at the talker.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you. Put the gun down and we can talk about our child." He responded. We all were shocked but remained quiet.

"Why do you have my team? This is between me and you."

"Baby, this is bigger than me and you. So, get in the van or your team's family and our son dies." He growled.

"Ok." He turned to walk away just as Mosley slammed the butt of the gun into skull. He fell over, she dropped the gun, and raised her hands. One man roughly grabbed her and sat her in the seat next to me. After she was chained he rushed out to join the men who surrounded the talker a.k.a. Mosley's mysterious baby daddy.

"I guess this is a good time to mention, Deeks and I are pregnant." Kensi whispered. Everybody let out a groan.

"We are all very happy for you. It's just really bad timing. Hopefully they don't figure it out." I said. The man was waking, he came at us fast. He was getting ready to jump on the van and attack Mosley but I stood up somewhat blocking his way to her.

"Sit down big boy."

"Make me." I replied. G stood up silently giving him an I Dare You look.

"Shoot them both." He ordered his men. Before anybody could react, everything went black.


	3. Fear

Sam Hanna POV

"DADDY!" I heard. My eyelids flew open and there was my daughter running to me but she was quickly yanked back by an unknown man. I was furious, my hands were cuffed to the wall in thick metal but I didn't care he touched my baby girl. I balled my fist up and pushed my wrist against the metal holding me captive and immediately a horrible pain shot through me but I just pushed harder.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled then I blacked out.

I woke up wet and freezing.

"Hey Sam." Nell greeted. I looked around but nobody was here but Hetty who was out of it.

"Hetty." I got up and walked to her. I checked her pulse. "Thank God."

"What happened to me, Nell?" I asked.

"When you pushed against the metal it triggered something causing it electrocute you." She answered.

"Why was I the only one hooked up? Why are they so afraid of me?" I questioned.

"You're a somewhat large man, your father was a marine, you spent most of your childhood at a military boarding school, you are a retired SEAL who jumped right into NCIS. You have a lot more experience than us even Callen. That's why you AND Hetty were held down. Mosley talked to them and they are going to leave you both in shackles like the rest of us."

"What did Mosley say?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. Hetty began to wake, we helped her sit up. She looked so relieved to see me.

"I can't wait to get home and have me a hot cup of tea. How are your children Mr. Hanna?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"They're just worried about you both. Karman hasn't left Kensi's side and Aiden hasn't left Karman's." Nell updated.

"What is going on Hetty?" I asked.

"They want government secrets. They're going to sell the secrets then sell us. They have some kind of scientist who is working on some kind of truth serum." I answered.

"Great, terrorists and a mad scientist. What's the deal with Mosley and her boyfriend?"

"Shay's ex-husband kidnapped her son a few years ago after she divorced him. He doesn't really care about the boy, he just wants her to suffer. He seems to think there is a you and her. Especially, after the way she rushed to your aid when you blacked out." Hetty replied.

"Don't look at me like that Hetty. We have boundaries and we haven't crossed any. "

"What does that mean exactly, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty questioned.

"It means there's no me and her. There never will be, Michelle is the only woman I can ever love." I stated. There was a click then the door opened

"Ok, you three it's time to head back." A man said with 3 others behind them. They all held guns. We got up and followed the first 2 back. They locked us in the room with the others. Kamran was tucked into Kensi's arms sleeping. My son sat with Callen trying to fight his sleep. I walked up to him and got on my knees,

"Aiden." I called out. His eyes snapped open, he quickly straightened up.

"Sir." He greeted.

"It's ok son." I hugged him tightly.

"Dad, what's going to happen to us?" He asked.

"We're going to get out of here and I'm going to retire. Now get some sleep." I responded. I scanned the room and seen Nate sitting next to Hetty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I don't know. How are we getting out is the question?" He replied.

"I don't know. Callen and I are open to ideas though." I moved on to Hidoko.

"Where's your people?" I asked.

"Don't got none." She answered. Callen was hovered up with Kensi and Deeks family. Deeks sat alone watching Kensi sleep. I sat next to him.

"I don't know how you do it, Sam."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get out of bed every morning without Michelle." He answered.

"My children and the team including you gets me up every day. Y'all are all I got left so, we are all going to make it out of here...I hurt for her the most when I realized my heart moved on with another woman." I responded. Before he could question me I got up and approached Mosley.

"Can I sit with you?" I questioned. She nodded to the space on the floor next to her. "Is this your son?"

"Yes. Say hi." She nudged the boy.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy but you can call me Jerry. How do I get muscles like yours? I do 10 push ups every day want to see." He asked standing up.

"Sure." I responded. He got in position and did 15. "What do you think?"

"Good job, sweetheart." Mosley said pulling him back to her side.

"That was really good. When we get out of here maybe your mom will let you exercise with our team. I'll be back I need to go talk to my partner." I approached Callen.

"So, we are retiring when we return?" He asked.

"I'm retiring G." He replied.

"We're a team, you go then I go. I wouldn't trust anyone to have my back and not shoot me in it."

"Good point even I've wanted to shoot you in the back a few times. I lost Michelle I can't lose my children." I confessed.

"You won't." He responded.

"We should take turns resting. When the team is awake we'll start planning."

I waited. The doors loudly creaked open and every trained operative woke up immediately.

"It's time. "


End file.
